


I Love You Too

by KennaxVal



Category: Veil of Secrets (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	I Love You Too

At that moment, it was all I could do to keep myself from exploding.

Police Chief Tommy Walsh seemed to have a knack for doing everything wrong. From his reluctance to find Kate, to his willingness to pin Tanner’s murder on her, to his general surly attitude and blatant corruption, I was constantly holding myself back from sucker punching this asshole.

Then he dropped not one, but two huge bombs on me. Not only was he threatening to arrest me if I didn’t leave town, but he fired Namoi, the only cop with any integrity in the force. Disgusted, I stormed out of the station and made a call to the one person I wanted to hear from the most.

“Michael.” Naomi said, “I was wondering when I’d hear from you.”

***

Approaching Naomi’s home, I was awed by the serenity of the land around the house. It was easy to see why she picked such a spot. Not only was it absolutely beautiful, but it was separate from the many people of Birchport who treated her like an unwelcome outsider.

A warm smile spread across her face as she greeted me. To be frank, it was one of the reasons I felt about her the way I did. There are few people as strong as her, able to take the cruel treatment of others, yet still strive to do good for others.

There was a tension between us. It was from a place of attraction, and hopefully, something more profound than that. Just the same, it felt wrong to act on my desires, especially given what was going on. Despite this, I couldn’t deny how much I cared for Naomi. No doubt she was gorgeous; more so than any women I’d seen before. But her commitment to justice and compassion was what made me see her as someone I could fall in love with.

The time we’d spent together strengthened the ache in my heart. By the time of our meeting that day, I knew I would never find a woman as extraordinary as Naomi Silverhawk.

We talked about the situation, promising each other that we would work together to clear Kate’s name. At that point, she suggested a ride on her horses. Even though I’d never ridden before, it was pleasant enough until we reached an abandoned barn. We discovered it belonged to the Sterlings and proceeded to go inside for any clues we could find.

Apart from a crate, there wasn’t much we could work with, so we decided to call it a day and relax with each other. The look on her face seemed to invite me to touch her, so I slowly inched forward. Silently, she nodded in approval as my lips found hers.

I reached for her clothes. First removing her jacket, then slowly pulling down the zipper on her shirt. She inhaled sharply as I took off her bra, exposing her breasts. They were beautiful, soft and supple as I cupped them with my hands. Lightly, I pinched her nipples, making them erect.

Moving my hands down, I undid her belt and pants, lowering them to the ground. As I looked up, I grabbed the waistband of her underwear and pulled them off. She stepped out of her clothes while I rose, admiring her form.

Grabbing her shoulders, I turned her around; I had to see her from both front and behind. With my hands, I glided down her back until they rested on Naomi’s butt. I gripped the cheeks and pressed my lips to her perfect rear end, making her laugh and turn back around to face me. Still on my knees, I softly stroked her smooth folds with my fingers. She shivered as I eased a finger inside her. In and out, I moved my finger within her tight walls, stimulating her.

“I love you,” I said to her, and she opened her eyes wide. Naomi was the one who was naked, but I felt exposed. Even though I blurted it out, that was how I honestly felt. I love Naomi, and I wanted her to know it, especially before we went any further.

She kneeled down, pressing her forehead against mine. “I know. And I love you too, Michael,” she said, “we wouldn’t be doing this if that weren’t the case.”

She stood back up, intertwining her fingers in my hair. With a gentle tug, she moved my mouth to her essence, allowing me to taste her. And the way she tasted. I never wanted to stop, and the sound of her calling out my name made me want her even more.

Without warning, she pulled me up. “It’s time I see all of you,” she said, unzipping my pants and pulling out my member. Her very touch was nearly enough to make me come undone; I loved the way she stroked me, then took me in her mouth. Just before I released, she stopped and removed the rest of my clothes. We stood naked before each other and took a moment to savor our time together. We’ve been through a lot, and I was sure it was going to get worse before it got better, but I would endure it all a thousand times over just for that one night.

Using our clothes, I put together a makeshift blanket as to avoid getting hay all over our bodies and grabbed Namoi. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I carried her over and gently laid her down. My lips descended upon her kissing her deeply. The world seemed confined to that barn while I lost myself in the kiss.

The throbbing within me was too much, and I had to fill her with myself. With each thrust, a wave of pleasure hit me and caused Naomi to moan continually louder. Once I spilled inside of her, I felt her tighten around me. Instead of stopping, I slowed down, just to make sure she was finished as well. Also, it felt so good to be inside her, I wanted to keep the sensation going for as long as possible.

Finally, I pulled out, planting kisses between her legs and on her breasts, before our lips collided in a moment of undying passion. I promised her that not only would I love her now, but that I will always love her, and I will always be there for her.

Regardless of the Sterlings, Walsh, or whoever stood in our path to justice, we knew that we would find the truth. Together.


End file.
